poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ezekiel captures Chris
This is how Ezekiel captures goes in episode nine of Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama: All-Stars. goes over to "Mike" Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Mike. You know? You've not been acting like yourself lately. Do you know why? Mal: his voice Well, to be honest, I don't pretty much know myself. Ryan F-Freeman: Okay. Crash Bandicoot: You and Mike did get along. Somepony say the eyes are the window to the soul. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: And did Everfree Prince Gale got inside of you? A part of you? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: You know. Tomorrow's the 100th episode of Total Drama. Sci-Ryan: He's right, Ryan. Some challenges got some sports obstacles. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I can't wait to see what challenge Chris has for us tomorrow. Sci-Ryan: Me too. What are your alternate personalities called, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Well, I don't know yet. Sci-Ryan: At least Sunset can help us. Even from the villains side. comes over Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Hey, Ryan. The villains side isn't really like that bad. It just gives me a chance to put my darker side to good use. Ryan F-Freeman: Also gives you a chance to use it when you confront Mal. Sci-Ryan: And sharpen your Keyblade skills when you fight Vanitas. the confessional Sci-Ryan: Ryan is right when it comes to the mystery of Mike is controlled by Mal. Even though, Duncan is right, I have to protect Ven from Vanitas to prevent him from forging the X-blade and start a Keyblade War. camera changes to Sunset Sunset Shimmer: Well, Ryan's right. When I confront Mal, my darker side is ready for anything. to the cabin Sci-Ryan: Sierra? Is Ryan able to change his personalities? Sierra: What?! Sci-Ryan: Hey! Ryan F-Freeman: Why are you two so loud? and Sierra shrug Evil Ryan: So. Sierra. Did you get along with Ryan's bro Cody? Fairbrother nods Sierra: We got to know each other is how. Ryan F-Freeman: And if my friend Gloriosa comes to help us.. uh... What did she say? Thomas: We've got this. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Right. Ryanosa Daisy: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: Ryanosa? You and Gloriosa are going to help us? You still got those geodes? Ryanosa Daisy: Yeah. Sci-Mike: Who could Ryan Everfree be? others shrug Ryan F-Freeman: Those two geodes of Ryanosa's. the 2 geodes to Ryanosa puts the 2 geodes on his necklace and transform into Ryan Everfree Evil Ryan: Whoa! Ryan F-Freeman: Ryanosa? Is that you? Ryan Everfree: Yeah. Rianna F-Fiona: Ryanosa. I been a friend to you like Jessie F-Fiona. I got a Midnight Sparkle in me and also a Gaia Everfree me. We could team up.out her hand What do you think? With my knight skills and your plant manipulating powers, we'll be unbeatable. Ryan Everfree: it Absolutely. Casey Fairbrother: Who is that boy? Everfree waves "Hello!" Thomas: He's Ryan Everfree. Evil Ryan: Ryan Everfree? points to Ryan Everfree Sci-Ryan: Does Mike met us in Total Drama season 4? others nod Collide Bandicoot: And do you think Mal is Mike's evil personality? Crash would know who Sora's female counterpart is. Rianna F-Fiona: Yeah. go to bed. The next morning Sci-Ryan: Good morning, Camp Wawanakwa. Ventus How'd you sleep, Ventus? Ventus: Very well. Emmet: I slept like a bug. Ryan F-Freeman: Good. Evil Ryan: up his broken alram clock Did somepony like Sunset tell me what happened to my clock? the confessional Evil Ryan: Ok. I might have lost my interest of inflicting oppression, but I never break my own clock. camera changes to Mal who is rubbing his hands together maliciously Mal: How gullible is that techno-organic clone? at the cabin Matau T. Monkey: Well, Evil Ryan. Not so much like the White Rabbit. You think it might be Mal? others shrug Chris McLean: loud speaker Challenge time! Proceed to the McLean spa control room, pronto! Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, friends. We got a challenge to do. Autobots, Roll out! others look at him Evil Ryan: He said Optimus' line, guys. Means let's move! to Scott walking out of the cabins, only for one of the boards to break under his foot Scott: Whoa! to the ground Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Jessie Primefan: Are you okay? Scott: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Wait. Are you a student at CHS or CPA? Jessie Primefan: CHS. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Wow. Jessie. You are cool as a human. Jessie Primefan: I was a human like Ryan, Crash. Now, I'm a techno-siren. clears her throat; Scott cringes and fake sniffs his armpit Scott: Uh, I was just making sure I don't stink... And I don't, seriously. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: I think I could trust Morro and Alejandro. Morro: I think I can. Optimus Prime: The Little Engine That Could. One of my favourite Earth tales. Nice to know you finally managed to catch up on your reading, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Thanks, Prime. Cameron is safe without Sierra. He's a lone wolf. He's the new Lightning. Sha... Something. Courtney: (Laughs nervously) Uh, let's pretend I just showed up now. Scott: Cool (Notices Courtney walking towards him) -oh wait, don't! trips and falls on top of Scott… only to have them accidentally kissing. Courtney gasps. At the confessional Sci-Ryan: Courtney kissed Scott! Oh my gosh. I hope it did. camera changes to Courtney Courtney: That was... totally an accident! in delight camera changes to Scott Scott: triumphantly We kissed! sadly I did stink a little. to the cabin and Scott both stand up; Scott lifts his leg and pulls his shoelace off. He turns around and fashions it into a ring, holding it out to Courtney Scott: Will you be my boyfriend? ring shocks Courtney Uh, no, uh, my boyfriend- groans Uh, me yours, me boy -just... Will you go out with me?! Courtney: the ring gingerly Yes! the confessional Courtney: the ring My first ring! I'll keep it in my pocket. No way his shoelace goes on my finger! conspiratorially Boys pee outside! In the dark! to the cabin Ryan F-Freeman: Gwen? You ok? nods Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Gwen. I think you could join me to stop Mal and free Mike. Even though I like you. Meg and Derek did saw me and Odette when she and I were.... were... Gwen: Swans? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Gwen. Gwen blushes Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. You're blushing? Why? Gwen: You kissed me. But don't tell Duncan. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. It will be just between us. Like Rianna and Ventus. Gwen: Yeah. the confessional Ryan F-Freeman: Gwen is a cute girl. You know. Ever since I saw her in the first season, I've gone all smitten kitten on her as my friend. But, I will never tell Duncan. camera changes to Gwen Gwen: Ryan kissed me. Not gonna tell Duncan though. He'll act the same way Courtney did when I kissed Duncan behind her back. at the cabin Gwen: So, Ryan. You think we could head to the spa control room? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Gwen. See you later. an eye walks away as Gwen blushes again comes over Gwen: Oh, hey, Duncan. Duncan: Hey. Gwen: Ryan told Trent to move on from me. I like you more better. flashback Trent: But, Gwen... Gwen: I'm not your boyfriend anymore, Trent. We're through! starts to cry and the flashback ends Ryan Tokisaki: Wait! That's not how that happened. But, it's ok. A bit like Toy Story 3. Bertram T. Monkey: There's darkness in Mike that's stopping Ryan from his alternate personalities. Maybe it is Mal. his eyes We will find a way to free them. sits next to Bertram Master Xehanort: Yes. You and your twin will find a way for your friends. The darkness in Mike is controling him. opens his eyes and looks at his master Bertram T. Monkey: Master Xehanort. Matau T. Monkey: You know what Master Ryan is on about Mike? Master Xehanort: Yes. Matau T. Monkey: I guess we'd better get to the hotel. Bertram T. Monkey: Yup. I hope Total Drama will continue from episode 100. Mal clears his throat near the spa hotel Mal: his voice I won't do it! No! Cameron's my friend! Ryvine's Heartless: Good voice mimicing. Ryan F-Freeman: Mike? Who is that chap with you? Mal: his voice Oh, no one you would know. Ryan F-Freeman: True. I know why the bits go together. Ryvine's Heartless, the sabotaging. The name Mal. I think when Mike is free at the last challenge, your plans to get me and Conaria are done, pal. Or should I say.. to Ryvine's Heartless Mal? Heartless grabs his wrist Ryan F-Freeman: Ow. Wait! Alejandro got a saying. Spanish Dead donkeys don't talk. Ryvine's Heartless: Dead donkeys don't talk? laughs with Timmy Turner Sci-Ryan: Alejandro Dead donkeys. Timmy Turner: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: What I means is, your secret is safe with me. Mal: And let's keep it that way. Ryan F-Freeman: Okay. secretly For now. the confessional Ryan F-Freeman: In order to get the upper hand against Mal, I must first throw him off his game. camera changes to Mal Mal: How did Ryan know about me? Gasps Conaria Lacey! Oh, Ryan is about to mess with my plans! in frustration I'm coming for you, bro! to the hotel Zoey: Ryan? Did you smirk? Ryan F-Freeman: Oh..Zoey. You see... Mike was... uhhh... helping me up after I trip on a rock. Mal: his voice Yeah. Of course. Ryan to his feet There you go. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks. Zoey: Oh. Ryvine's Heartless: You should really be more careful. Ryan F-Freeman: I've got it. puts his hand on Ryan's hand and his eyes turn white. Flashback to a scene from Revenge of the Island called "Ryan saved from Ansem" Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless): voice I see you now... Clearly. Ryan F-Freeman: up Huh? Cody? Mike? Ryanosa! Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless): voice Ryan... I can see your spark... Ryan F-Freeman: No. That darkness must be... the one Lightning teamed up with... Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless): voice That's it.. Remember me... Let me drift into your spark... Ryan F-Freeman: Ansem!? hears laughing Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless): voice You called out my name. You have been thinking about me. You're afraid of the darkness I command. Good... The more you think of me, the closer my return draws. And when I have awoken, I will take hold... appears from the shadows Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless): Your spark will be mine! tries to back away from Ansem then Ryan's alternate personalities appear Retlana: Ryan! Fight! Don't let this villain win! Rito: Eh-yo, Lightning's bud. Keep your white mittens off Ryan! Chestan: You whipper-snapper must prove that you are better then Ansem! Ryan F-Freeman: Chestan! Rito! Retlana! You are helping me? Retlana: Yes, Ryan. Retlana and the others will be your light. Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless): You meddlesome heroes! eyes turn normal Cody Fairbrother: Whoa.. I guess Ansem is trying to posess Ryan's body so he can be Ryan's Mal. Ryvine's Heartless: You know about that? How did you know? Cody Fairbrother: Sunset and I can see things. Feel things. Because I got magic like Odette. at Ryan And so is my brother and so do our friends. Including Orm. Zoey: Orm? Ryan F-Freeman: A character from the Snow Queen film. arrives wearing his Master Xehanort outfit Ryvine Sparkle: Rothbart and I heared about this. What if Mike is an alternate personality and Mal is a real boy? Ryan F-Freeman: You think, Ryvine? And where you got that outfit? A bit like where you made your Rothbart outfit? Ryvine Sparkle: Yeah. The contestants arrive at the McLean Spa control room Crash Bandicoot: Where's Chris? Ryan Everfree: Who knows? Chef Hatchet: Just hush up! You'll see in a minuet! nods and pretends to zip his lips camera turns on and shows Chris in the woods Chris McLean: Welcome to the 100th episode of Total Drama! Crash Bandicoot: Yahoo! Xemnas: Indeed. Chris McLean: My show, and I say 100 eppies! So, to celebrate, I have an extra special, 100th episode challenge! notice a creepy figure lurking around the table. Chris reads off a sheet of paper I sure hope no one is allergic to rhinoceroses! Or fire, or poison, or smallpox, gluten, saws... continues as Ezekiel creeps up behind him, breathing heavily. Chris doesn’t notice Sci-Ryan: Uh oh. Gwen: Is that...? Ryan F-Freeman and Ryvine Sparkle: Ezekiel! Gloriosa Daisy: How did you know? nods and Odette puts her hand on Ryan then her eyes turn white. Flashback to episode Heroes Vs. Villains. Ryan stands in The Badlands, surrounded by Neoshadow Heartless. With Keyblade in hand, he gasps in fear Ryan F-Freeman (frightened): I can't do it. Ryvine and Master Xehanort Please, guys! I am not powerful! looks up and sees Master Xehanort and Ryvine upon a cliff Master Xehanort: No. It is because you are trying to hold it in. Let the dark impulses waken in the pit of your heart and spark. Release them, here and now! Sharpen your fear into rage. Ryvine Sparkle: Come on, Ryan! You handled Dark Ryan before, now you must handle your darkness! pools appear in the circle, releasing more Heartless Master Xehanort: You must! If you do not let the storm within you run its course, it will wipe you from the face of the world, make no mistake! Heartless creep closer to Ryan Master Xehanort: Do it. Embrace the darkness. Ryvine Sparkle: Produce for your mentor the X-blade! lifts his arms into the air and the Heartless leap toward Ryan, who screams, covering his face with his arm. Later, Ryan lies face down on the ground, Xehanort's eyes cast down on his body Master Xehanort: Really? You would rather be offline than use the power? Such a softy hero. turns Ryan's body over with his boot Ryvine Sparkle: Well, Xehanort... You go tell Mike about Ryan while I extract the darkness from in Ryan myself. Master Xehanort: Ok. I hope you know what you are doing. off to find Mike summons his Keyblade, raising it blade down, pointing at Ryan. An orange glow appears at the end of it. A beam of black and orange shoots down into Ryan's chest. His eyes and mouth open and stare blankly as his chest glows with the brightest light. His heart rises out of his body, and a dark orb is formed nearby. The orb opens and Ryanitas uncurls himself from inside, glowing with a purple aura. Ryan groans as the light on his chest makes his body rise off the ground. It disippates, making him fall, as his eyes grow dull and lifeless. Ryanitas floats to the ground Ryvine Sparkle: Empty character from Ryan F-Freeman riven. To you, the name "Ryanitas", shall be given. Ryanitas: Yes, Master Ryvine. Student of Unicron. eyes turn to normal Odette: Whoa. That was weird. Ryan F-Freeman: What's wired, Odette? Odette: I'll explain later. Right now, we have to warm Chris. Meg Griffin: I'm coming with Odette, Ryan my love. Ryan and Odette runs off with Meg to warn Chris. Ryanitas, Ryanitas: [watches Ryan and Odette run Soon, Ryan. Your body will be Mal's. And you will marry Rothbart, Odette. Sci-Ryan: Ryan? How come you are here? Ryanitas: Huh? as Ryan Oh. Hey, Sci-Ryan. I was getting ready for a challenge. spits his coffee and the screens gone black Chef Hatchet: New chalange! Find Chris! Ryan Everfree: And do the winning team gets to stay at the Sunset Shimmer: Bertram T. Monkey: I think we need to ready our weapons. One never knows, Xemnas. Human Rarity: He's right. Let's go. carries Bertram in his shoulder Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts